


A Green Lantern And An Amazon Princess Walk Into A Bar

by GallEXy



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Parallax Hal Jordan, Sarcasm, memories from another timeline, prompt, tiny glimpse of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GallEXy/pseuds/GallEXy
Summary: - I see you didn't die.- Neither did you. A shame, really.Prompt from @givethispromptatry on Tumblr.
Relationships: Diana (Wonder Woman) & Hal Jordan
Kudos: 10





	A Green Lantern And An Amazon Princess Walk Into A Bar

\- I see that you didn't die.

\- Neither did you. A shame, really.

From his position laying on the ground, Hal lazily clutched his heart in a fake motion of grief. Rested against a building debris, Diana chuckled slightly.

\- Prince, you're hurting my feelings. Would you be glad if I were crushed by an alien monster? - Hal asked, looking up at the smoke leaving the destroyed city around the two of them. Metropolis had seen better days.

From their point on the outskirts of the city, the two of them could spot the Daily Planet in the distance, and the sound of a battle soon to be finished. Batman and the Flash were taking care of the last few alien soldiers still on the ground, and Aquaman and Superman could be seen atop the spaceship that had carried out the invasion. Fire and fallen parts of buildings and trees surrounded the heroes, but Hal knew that the citizens wouldn't trade an intact city for their lives.

Who would trade anything for their life?

\- I would be glad that I would never have to worry about leaving the last piece of my birthday cake on the fridge, only to find it empty .

\- Oh, come on! That was once.

\- And Alfred's meat pie?

\- Maybe twice.

\- And Barry's pizza.

\- It was calling to me!

\- And Arthur's sushi boat.

\- He's a fish! He shouldn't be eating other fish!

\- And...

\- Okay, okay. Maybe I eat other people's food. - Hal threw his arms up in defeat, making his hands fall besides his head. But tell me that it isn't convinient to have somebody to make another remote control when Arthur throws it into his aquarium.

\- ... Yeah, that was pretty nice of you. - Diana admitted as she rolled her eyes. Batman and the Flash were now done, and in the back of her mind she acknowledged that she and Green Lantern would have to reunite with the others soon. Also in the back of her mind a single phrase was running among her thoughts:

_Hal crushed by an alien monster?_

\- Honestly, I don't know what you guys would do without me - Wonder Woman closed her eyes as instances of a past that never came flashed before her eyes. Hal with a smile that didn't belong to him, standing menancingly above the Earth. A battle with no victors and no happy endings, only sorrow left behind. Hal looking up at her, in the arms of a man he once called a friend. A statue made of green that stood tall in the place of a hero.

Diana opened her eyes and looked at Hal, standing in front of her. Alive and breathing and so much younger than the person she saw in those visions. He gave her a broken smile, and after a few moments, she smiled back.

\- I don't think we do either.


End file.
